Nicks Story (AU)
by notrealfakeguy9
Summary: This is an alternate universe where the Night howlers never existed, the ages are different, and Nicks life got a whole harder. Eventual Wildehopps very later on.


**This is an AU story in which the night howlers were never introduced. Judy still became a police officer, but she is not held as highly as she was, she is considered an average officer. Nick on the other hand has gone down a worse path, one in which he is forced to go from hustling to drug dealing.**

 **For reference, this will be a Wildehopps fanfic but not for a while due to one important factor. Age. In this story Nick will be 15 years old, And Judy will be 24, She has been an officer for 4 years, and Nick has been drug dealing for 2. The reason Nick is dealing is because it is the only way he can get by, his mother died when he was 11, and he never met his father. He had been living anywhere he could, alleys, bridges, etc.**

Our story begins on a cold, dark, wet night. The bright moon in it's full state as a particularly twitchy fox makes his way down the street, the only light coming from the circle above and the faint street lights. The fox sniffed lightly, reaching up and wiping his muzzle as cars drove by, most being to distracted by their phone, or the road, to care about the mammal. Key word being most.

Judy sighed to herself, a small tuft of cold appearing in front of her as she looked around, taking in her surroundings. Almost everyone on this side of town was either in their home, or hidden in the various gloomy alleyways. Judys eyebrow raised slightly as she saw a thin, skittish, young looking fox wandering the streets. She slowly pulled off the road and parked ahead of where he was walking. The bunny slowly unbuckled and got out of her car, the badge on her chest very evident as she began walking towards the mammal she had seen.

The fox had seen the car, and the girls interest in his business, very quickly. It wasn't uncommon for him to be approached by curious or worrying people who didn't think someone his age should be on these streets. He mentally scoffed at the thought, 'It's my life, who gives a shit what they think.'

The rest of whatever he was thinking was cut off by the slam of a car door. A pair of red ears perked up as the mammal they were attached to noticed something about the bunny coming his way. A shiny badge, glistening in the moonlight, was what caught his eye. The second his emerald green eyes set upon it, Nicks instincts told him to run, and he did just that.

Judy looked over the person ahead of her, she saw the fearful glint in his eye whenever it caught sight of the badge. Her immediate thought was he was a criminal, 'Why else would he be scared of my badge?' She silently tensed herself, ready to chase after him if he tried anything. And lucky for her, he did just that. A smirk made its way to her lips as she quickly sprinted after the fox, expecting this to be over quick.

Fear and primal adrenaline coursed through Nick as he ran as fast as he could, his hind legs on fire. He hadn't eaten in days, He knew he wouldn't be able to run long. The fox kept going, taking a left into the first alley way he saw. Nick looked back as he ran, seeing the officer catching up swiftly, he turned his head back forward just in time for his entire body to be engulfed in pain as he slammed muzzle first into the wall of a building, combined with a lack of sleep, food, and the pain of the hit, Nick's world went black as he passed out, blood rushing out from his nose.

The officer fully stopped right before the body right in front of her, Judys eyes widened as she saw the damage the wall had done.  
The mammal softly whispered to herself, "Chief told me not to come back to the precinct...but I have to take the perp in. Ugh! And I need to fix his nose."  
She lightly bit her lip before finally submitting to her instincts. The officer reached down and grasped the mammal by his shirt, pulling him to her car.

When Nick awoke, he was blinded by a bright light, he softly reached up and shielded his eyes, looking around at his surroundings. The boy saw walls that had been painted an ugly shade of green, he had been laid upon a bed. All of a sudden, the memories of last night rushed back to his head, all events up the wall.

Nick's eyes widened as he sat straight up, instantly regretting it as pain rushed to his skull, he groaned loudly without realizing it. As soon as he laid back down, the door opened. The boy sat up a little, careful to not stir his headache as his attention was pulled to the door.

"H-Hey sleepy head." Judy said, gulping silently as she slowly entered the room.

She was now wearing her jeans and new pink shirt, but it was still very obvious she was the same bunny as the officer that had arrested the mammal that now was on the bed. In her hands was a plate of food and a glass of water, the eggs and bacon freshly cooked. She cautiously walked up to the boy and placed the plate on the bed next to him, the glass on the nightstand.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes before Nick looked at the food, feeling guilty.  
"I dont have the money to pay for that…" He said, ignoring the intense pleads from his stomach to devour the food right then and there. The last thing he had eaten was some chips he had stolen 2 days ago, the hunger was very obvious once one got close enough to see the foxes features.

Judy shook her head, pushing the food closer to him quickly, a comforting smile on her face, "You don't have to pay! My treat, it's free." She said quickly, looking at him warmly, even if he seemed like trouble, something about him made her think he was worth it.

Nick's eyes widened at her words, he slowly reached down and picked the plate up, beginning to eat cautiously, not used to this treatment. After a few minutes, he had eaten the eggs and bacon, he down the drink she had given him. The mammal looked up at her curiously, "Why?" He asked, thoroughly confused by the kindness.

She honestly didn't know how to answer the question, she lightly shrugged. "I...Really don't know, you looked like you needed help, so I gave it." She smiled softly and looked up at him, a glint of happiness in her eye.

"How long can I stay?" Nick asked swiftly, feeling like this won't last long, it never did whenever he found a place to stay, and he doubted this one would either.

"Well...How long do you want to stay?" She asked, looking down as a light blush crept up to her face, her ears standing straight up. Judy hoped he would stay long, she felt like she had a connection to this guy, but she didn't understand why.

Nick froze, he had expected her to say a day or two, at max a week. His mind went blank as he thought of a set day, he didn't want to leave if he was being honest with himself. "If you're fine with having a 15 year old guy living with you for a while, then I'm fine with staying for awhile." He said, a smile making it's way onto him.

The mammal across from him was barely able to contain her excitement, she began to think of the fun things she and her new roommate could do but quickly stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening as what he said finally registers in her mind.

"Your 15?!"

 **Author's note: This is my first story, a big shout out to Armae, and upplet, both are fantastic writers who deserve recognition for their wonderful work! Any and all criticism/advice is greatly appreciated, Thank you for Taking the time to read my story, Or at least, the beginning of it haha**


End file.
